1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack for housing a number of printed boards, more particularly it relates to an improvement of a natural air cooled rack for vertically disposed printed boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a communication system, a number of printed circuit boards on which electric or electronic elements are mounted are housed within a rack. A natural air cooled rack is known in which many interspaced printed boards are disposed vertically so that air naturally passes between the printed boards in order to cool them. Such a rack comprises a plurality of stacked cases for housing printed boards. In order to effectively occupy the floor space, it is usual to arrange two racks so that the back of one rack faces the back of the other rack. Such an arrangement is called a back-to-back arrangement.